Lawyering
Lawyering is a term first coined in raytan's Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XI contest, whereby if someone made an illegal save that was discovered after the round was officially over, anyone could then save the final character, thus booting the character who was illegally saved. This led to numerous arguments (drama) throughout the contest, people scouring rounds once they were over for illegal saves and people compulsively saving the final character at the end of rounds, just in case. Instances of Lawyering Contest XI In SMFFFCXI, five characters were lawyered in total: * Luso Clemens - 74th Place (booted) * Locke Cole - 48th Place * Zell Dincht - 30th Place * Kuja - 19th Place * Rydia of Mist - 11th Place Rydia at the time of her lawyering was a strong contender for the title due to very strong support from multiple users. Kuja's lawyering was significant because it was the first time he had finished out of the top ten in a SMFFFC contest. Contest XII In SMFFFC XII, the lawyering rule was continued and by the end, two characters had been lawyered out of the contest: * Ultros - 53rd Place * Garnet Til Alexandros XVII - 26th Place Ultros and Garnet ended up being lawyered because of illegal saves by raytan and amyvitality respectively. Garnet's lawyering was significant because it was the first double lawyering of any contest. Sabin Figaro was originally laywered in the 26th round, but got a subsequent save after amy's illegal save of Garnet was discovered. Contest XIII SMFFFCXIII went relatively smoothly for quite some time, but inevitably the lawyerings began, with Sephiroth being pulled out of the fire in exchange for Edgar. Later Garnet was pulled out of FFD's sniper fire only to have Porom fall to a stray bullet. On Day 47, Ultros was once again lawyered, but controversy exploded because vcharon, the one who discovered it, managed to find the error within minutes of the end of the round, and he had been the primary updater for the day. This led many to believe that he had known about the error, but decided not to point it out until it was advantageous to him. In the end, raytan decided to let Ultros through and keep Vivi out. * Edgar Figaro - 43rd Place * Porom - 32nd Place Contest XIV * Ultimecia - 73rd Place Within the last ten saves of the round, User728 rallied a saved for Terra from DarthVader87, which resulted in Ultimecia getting knocked out. When the rallying was revealed and the vote thrown out, previous voters claimed they would have saved differently (but still resulting in Ultimecia's removal) while others claimed they would have saved Ultimecia sooner had there still been a chance to get Terra out. In the end it was decided not to redo the round since nearly every other character was safe at that point, but the end result was still knocking Ultimecia out under shady circumstances. * Cid Pollendina - 70th Place At the very end of the round, it first seemed that Hope Estheim had been eliminated, but Denzokuken quickly pointed out that he had saved Cid P early, causing the ensuing onslaught to eliminate him, for which Denzo received a contest ban. * Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca - 64th Place Setzer seemed to be eliminated on a just-too-late save from GMUN, but the combination of GMUN's incorrect personal tally and an early save by Drakeryn led to Ashe being shown the door instead. * Cecil Harvey - 29th Place For the first time, a character went from eliminated to lawyered back in... to lawyered back out, as Inviso managed to save Celes from her mistake by finding one made by th3l3fty. Contest XV * Rubicante - 91st Place * Setzer Gabbiani - 54th Place * Barret Wallace - 47th Place * Nael van Darnus - 41st Place * Cloud of Darkness - 30th Place * Cecil Harvey - 11th Place Category:Vocabulary